


Tormenta de arena

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por eso, las tormentas de arena en esta aldea representan el verdadero amor, Gaara-sama." En una aldea donde los habitantes son por regla general asesinos a sueldo, aún hay un pequeño espacio para las leyendas sobre el amor verdadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormenta de arena

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esto fue algo así como un reto personal. Quería escribir algo en donde Yashamaru no fuera el personaje malvado, además de que quería un escrito con menos de 2, 000 palabras. Esta historia tiene 1, 099 palabras, pero en cuanto a qué tan bueno es... ¡sólo ustedes pueden decirlo!

Abrió la puerta de entrada y sonrió al notar que su sobrino se encontraba frente a la ventana redonda, observando atentamente lo que sucedía en el exterior.

–¿Yashamaru? –preguntó, sin volver la vista.

–Dime, Gaara-sama.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Lo que sucede fuera? Lo llaman tormenta de arena, son bastante comunes aquí, aunque es raro que sean tan poderosas como ésta. Ya hacía un tiempo que no veía ninguna.

Vio cómo el niño asentía y pensó que ya no le haría más preguntas, sin embargo después de un rato volvió a cuestionarlo.

–Yashamaru, ¿por qué pasa? –inquirió Gaara. Su tío sólo sonrió. Sabía de sobra que Gaara era un observador, un analista; sería una cualidad muy valorada en el campo de batalla si aprendía a desarrollarla correctamente. Sin embargo, por el momento podía canalizarla en infantil curiosidad.

–¿Sabes, Gaara-sama? Algunos dicen que las tormentas de arena suceden cuando Kaze y Suna bailan, por fin juntos.

Capturada su atención por la intrigante respuesta, Gaara se volvió para encarar a Yashamaru, encontrándose con la resplandeciente sonrisa de su tío.

–Cuentan que antes de que existiera el mundo shinobi como tal en el lugar que ahora es la Aldea de la Arena había un gran y hermoso bosque.

–Eso es imposible –lo interrumpió el niño–. Aquí sólo hay desierto.

–Cierto, Gaara-sama, pero antes no era así.

»Cuentan que en ese bosque vivía una muchacha llamada Suna, arena, una princesa muy hermosa, de ojos verdes y cabello del color del elemento que representaba su nombre. Bastante agraciada en cuanto a maneras, y aún más amable, si cabe, que bella.

»Sin embargo, esta joven estaba comprometida con alguien que era su completo opuesto: un rey viejo, amargado, despreciable, que siempre le buscaba el lado negativo a cualquier cosa y que deseaba dinero y tierras por sobre la vida de sus súbditos. Su nombre era Kage.

»Suna, desde hacía algunos meses antes de enterarse de futura boda con Kage se había fijado en uno de los soldados que trabajaban al servicio de su padre, el Rey Tsuchi.

»Ambos ignoraban que su sentimiento era correspondido, por lo que estaban obligados a sufrir en silencio.

»Poco antes de la fatídica boda, Kage decidió que pasaría una semana en el castillo de su "amada". Dos días después de su aparición en palacio se encontró su cuerpo sin vida. La gente no dudó quien era el culpable: todos apuntaron a Kaze.

»Nadie sabía, sin embargo, que el guerrero era completamente inocente de tal crimen. Su honor era tanto que permanecería de brazos cruzados mientras su querida Suna contraía matrimonio con ese miserable.

»Pero la princesa no pensaba lo mismo. Ella no deseaba pasar su vida amarrada a alguien así, no era la sola idea de no poder nunca estar al lado de la persona a la que amaba, sino el vivir junto a alguien tan egoísta y narcisista lo que la había orillado a tomar medidas extremas.

»Aún si se hubiera sabido quién era la verdadera culpable nadie habría podido señalar a la princesa por tan atroz crimen, por lo que se concertó que al día siguiente al descubrimiento del cuerpo se quemaría al traidor en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

»Fue demasiado para la pobre Suna. Esa noche pidió una cita para interrogar ella sola al muchacho. Entre su kimono llevaba un puñal. 

»El permiso le fue concedido y ésa misma noche se encontraba en la celda del prisionero, con lágrimas en los ojos.

»"Lo siento, Kaze. Esto es mi culpa, yo maté al rey, yo soy la culpable y te matarán a ti al despuntar el alba."

»"No llores, Suna. Hiciste lo que debías. Ese hombre no merecía vivir con alguien como tú"

»"¿Alguien como yo? ¡He condenado a la persona que más amo en el mundo a la muerte de un traidor!" 

»Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kaze vovió a tomar la palabra.

»"Eso no es cierto, princesa. Si voy a morir en su lugar, no es sino la muerte adecuada, porque voy a morir por proteger a la mujer más hermosa del país, a la persona que más amo en el mundo."

»"Kaze, por favor, por favor dime que lo que acabas de decirme es cierto. Dime que me amas."

»"¿Cómo podría no amarte, Suna?"

»"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Kaze?"

»"Princesa, usted tiene responsabilidades para con su pueblo y yo, un simple trabajador, no puedo entrometerme en ellas."

»"Kaze, mañana tú estarás muerto, pero yo estoy agonizando ahora mismo. Cuando mañana vea que es a ti a quien abuchean voy a suicidarme. Cometeré el hara-kiri de los samurais y me iré a buscar un lugar donde yo sea sólo una simple campesina para que pueda estar contigo."

»"Princesa, no se atreva, la gente la necesita."

»"Mentira, necesitan a una marioneta sin sentimientos. Y yo te amo, Kaze. No puedo vivir sabiendo que soy la causa de tu muerte." Sacó el puñal de oro y se lo extendió a su amado. "Mátame, Kaze. Te lo suplico."

»"Suna, yo no puedo..."

»"Lo haremos juntos, por favor. No quiero quedarme sin ti, y tampoco quiero irme sin que estés a mi lado." Diciendo esto sacó un puñal idéntico de entre su ropa y se lo ofreció.

»Kaze la miró y se dio cuenta de que aún había manera de que estuvieran juntos, si no en esa vida, en la siguiente. 

»Tomó el segundo puñal y se lo colocó sobre el abdomen, al tiempo que Suna hacía lo mismo. Se encajaron el arma sin dejar salir apenas un gemido de sus gargantas y en el último momento de miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos, sonriendo.

»Al día siguiente cuando la población despertó, el bosque se había convertido en un desierto y de los amantes sólo quedaban los puñales.

»Se dice que cuando las tormentas de arena son fuertes es porque Kaze y Suna bailan, porque por fin pueden estar juntos sin que nadie lo impida y desean demostrarle al mundo que su unión es tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni la muerte los pueden separar.

»Por eso, las tormentas de arena en esta aldea representan el verdadero amor, Gaara-sama. 

Su sobrino ahora sólo lo miraba con atención, como si tratara de recordar toda esa historia en un futuro. 

Yashamaru no podía saberlo en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo lo que pasaría desde ese instante hacia el futuro, cada vez que Gaara viera una tormenta de arena recordaría que el amor era el sentimiento más poderoso que pudiera llegar tener un ser humano.


End file.
